A Broken Heart
by mbg9
Summary: Edward never came back after New Moon and Bella is now married to Jacob. What will she do when Jacob imprints on another girl?
1. Normality

"Bye Honey," I said after kissing my husband Jacob's cheek.

"See ya later Bells," He replied. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze before heading out the door to go to work. His warm skin didn't even bother me anymore; it had been a long time, 7 years, since I had been held by any other set of arms, a much colder set of arms… I shook the thought out of my head and watched Jacob drive away through the window.

I stood there for a minute, looking at nothing in particular until a little voice interrupted me. "Mommy, Mommy! Me hungry," It called. I turned around and saw my three year old daughter, Naomi standing in the dimly lit hallway. When she finished talking she stuck her thumb back in her mouth. It was a habit of hers I was trying to break. She was wearing a pink nightgown and dragging her purple blanket that she slept with each night. Her brown, messy, bed head hair that matched the color of mine surrounded her copper toned face.

I crossed the small front room and picked her up. "Well, what do you want?" I asked. "Pancakes?"

She frowned. "No me like pancakes."

"Waffles?"

"No me like those either!" She cried quite loudly in my ear. _Why does such a little girl have such a big mouth? _I thought.

"I'm going to have some cereal," I said as I entered the kitchen. It was small but cozy with white pantries and cheery décor. The appliances were slightly outdated but that didn't bother me.

"Me too," Naomi said and squirmed out of my arms. She ran to the pantry and picked out the most sugary, chocolaty cereal we had. I grabbed a box of Cheerios and got both of our bowls ready. We sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen and watched as Naomi made a mess of her cereal, spilling milk over the bowl and dropping pieces of it on the floor. She made faces and tried to get me to laugh. She was our little comedian.

It was such a normal day. If I had known that by the end of it my world would be turned upside down I would have done a few things differently. Watched Naomi a little closer as she giggled her way through breakfast, kissed Jacob one last time before he left, kissed him once more before everything changed.


	2. Waiting

"Good Night, Naomi," I said leaning down to give her a kiss. She was sleeping in her new toddler bed, she was really proud of it. I was never a good liar but I still hoped she wouldn't notice the worry in my voice. Jacob had always gotten her ready for bed, even when she was a baby. He would read her a story then tuck her in. It was Naomi's special "Daddy Time". Earlier, she had asked me where Daddy was, I was wondering the same thing.

_Where is that boy? _I thought. Jacob was never late, _never. _I tried calling him numerous times but he wouldn't pick up. I plopped down on the couch in the living room and put my face in my hands. _Had something gone wrong at the Garage? _I thought.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jake's number. I didn't expect him to pick up but I still hoped. I let it ring but didn't bother to leave a message. I had already left too many.

I sighed and put my phone on the table. Then I laid down on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Betrayal

I was woken up by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I stretched and looked at the digital clock on the table, 11:28. _What is wrong with him? _I thought. _Where was he? _I stood up and got ready to pounce, but when I saw his face I didn't think I could do it.

He looked like he was confessing to a murder. His face was twisted into a mask of agony and regret and he wouldn't look me in the eye. Jake was wringing his hands nervously. Whatever happened, it must have been really bad. I sat back down on the couch; his face was like a blow knocking me down. "Jake?" I almost whispered. "Do you want to talk?" He pressed his lips together and nodded.

I made room for him on the couch and he sat down. He placed one of my hands in both of his; they felt even warmer than usual. Jake took a shaky breath and let it out. "Bella," He began. "I imprinted." I froze. "I'm sorry." He said. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The hole, the hole in my chest that had been dormant for years, the hole that was more like a memory now ripped through me. I pulled away from him and curled up into a ball.

Jake stared at me, unsure of what to do. He had seen me like this before, long ago when he… Edward, I made myself think his name though it only made the pain more unbearable, left me. I sat there for a minute with him still watching me. Thinking about what this meant, what would happen to me. "Her name is Alexis," He began, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know about her. "She came in to the Garage to get her car fixed and…" He didn't need to continue. I knew what happened next.

I was… angry, angry at him, angry at this Alexis girl, angry at the _world._ The next thing I did even shocked me. I stood up and balled my fists. "How could you?" I shouted, tears of rage streaming down my cheeks. "What about me? What about Naomi?"

"It was involuntary," He argued weakly. A look of guilt crossed his face while I continued to rant.

"Why did you even bother to love me if it was going to end to like this? It was going to happen someday. You can't deny it." Jake put his face in his hands. He started to say something but I interrupted him. "I can't believe this!" Then, my voice lowered a level. "I'm leaving. I'm taking Naomi and leaving right now."

"Couldn't you wait?" He asked weakly. "At least until the morning."

"No Jake," I said my voice almost a whisper. "I can't wait."


	4. Leaving

Right after my argument with Jake I had packed my bags, grabbed Naomi and drove to Charlie's. It was the one place I could go to, my one save haven. I had tearfully explained to him what happened as best as I could, without telling him about werewolves and imprinting. He couldn't know about that.

I was up in my old room at Charlie's. He had kept it exactly the way I left it. I was curled up in fetal position on the bed. It was pathetic. _I_ was pathetic. At least Naomi didn't have to see me like this; she was sleeping soundly next to me. She was confused when I woke her up in the middle of the night but she was too tired to bother questioning me.

I knew I should probably get some sleep but sleep was impossible. The pain ripped through my chest as silent tears slid down my cheeks making dark spots on the blanket. This room had too many memories. Memories of people, well sort of people, that didn't want me anymore. When _he _would sneak into my bedroom at night and sing me asleep, when Jacob would call and I would sit cross-legged on my bed eagerly listening to what he had to say. It was all over. I was a just stupid, weak human.

I could hear bits and pieces of Charlie's conversation with Billy, Jacob's Dad, on the phone. I didn't want to hear my Dad's accusations but I could anyways. "How could he do that?" Charlie shouted. "You know what happened last time! I don't know if she'll be able to live through this." I knew what happened last time. I knew all too well what happened last time.

"How could he leave her for some girl he just met?" Charlie shouted. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the conversation and squeezed my eyes shut tight. "What about Naomi, my Granddaughter!" He paused. "Don't give me that! She's your granddaughter too." He listened for another minute then hung the phone up. I took off my wedding ring and threw it at the wall. I watched it fall to the floor but didn't go to retrieve it. I buried my face in the pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Difficulty

APOV (Cause everyone loves Alice!)

Edward was coming, I had seen it. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy his visits, I was really glad to see my brother but when he came it was… complicated. 7 years had passed, 7 long years since he left Bella. Bella was not only his soul mate but my best friend too. It was hard leaving her, I didn't want to leave her, I couldn't even say good bye. But Edward, stubborn Edward, was convinced that it was the best thing for her.

Maybe us leaving _did _do Bella some good. I had seen a vision of Bella, four years ago. So I knew she was happy. In my vision she was getting married. I saw it all, Charlie walking her down the aisle, a big smile on her face, to her saying "I do" to a long haired Native American. Edward had told me not to look for her future, and I really had listened, but I had seen anyways. I never thought about Bella or that vision when Edward was around. I thought, no I _knew_ it would be hard on him to see Bella with another guy.

I was perched up in a big chair of library of our California home during Edward's visit, mindlessly flipping through the pages of a book. I didn't expect him to come in here; it hurt him too much seeing all the books Bella used to read. I was glad for the alone time, everyone was driving me crazy.

Carlisle and Esme, never smiling, never laughing. Not that they've done much of that since we left Forks but it was even worse with Edward here. Jasper, always blaming himself for what happened to his brother. I've tried to tell him that he couldn't help it and it wasn't his fault but it didn't do a thing. Even Emmett, moping around the house, missing the old Edward.

I was turning the page of a book when I had the vision. It was Bella, sitting in her room, curled in a ball, _crying_. I looked up and saw someone standing in the doorway. _Edward. _He had seen the entire vision played out in my head. His face was twisted into a mask of pain. He just stared at me, looking like he would be crying if he could. "Edward, I…" was all I could choke out. I was sure all he noticed about the vision was Bella's tear stained face but I was more concerned about something else. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring.


	6. Surprises

I was sitting at Charlie's kitchen table with my face in my hands watching Naomi scarf down her lunch. She was eating Mac and Cheese. I didn't have anything though; I didn't think I could eat. The house was quiet except for Naomi loudly slurping the noodles. On any other day I would have told her to quiet down but I didn't have feel like scolding her today. Charlie had insisted he stay with us but I made him go to work.

"Look Mommy, Look!" cried Naomi sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. I halfheartedly smiled at her and trifled a small giggle. She thought this whole ordeal was fun and games. Staying at Grandpa's house was like a small vacation for her. She didn't even realize anybody was acting strange. Naomi finished eating and a cleaned off her plate. It was time for her nap. I carried her upstairs and laid her in my bed.

I quietly climbed down the stairs, careful not to disturb Naomi, and sat down on the couch. It was completely silent except for my breathing and the steady tick tock of the clock. Everything was normal for a couple of minutes then I got the strangest feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned around and looked at the stairs, no Naomi. I got up and locked the front door, it made me feel a little better. I flicked on the TV and started watching the news though I wasn't paying much attention to it.

_Ding dong._ The doorbell's ring made me jump. My heart sped up for a second before going back to normal. I hoped it didn't make Naomi. _Maybe it's Jacob _I thought worriedly. He had been trying to call earlier, either to sort things out or to talk to Naomi. I never picked up. Despite my fears I got up and answered the door. I peered out the window next to the door and the face that I saw staring back shocked me. Leah.


	7. Talking

"Leah?" I asked doubtfully. I had opened the main door but the screen one was still intact.

"Hi," she began, "Can I come in?" She asked warily. I nodded without saying a word and she stepped inside. She looked as awkward as I felt. "Can we talk?" Leah asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Uh huh," I said and led her into the living room. I took a seat on the couch and she sat in the chair.

"I'm really sorry about Jacob," She said looking into my eyes to gauge my reaction. I couldn't help it, I teared up. It was hard to talk about it but everything seemed to be bottled up inside me. I was hoping I could open up to someone, even if it was Leah. "Sorry," she began, "I really shouldn't have said that." Leah looked down at her lap and began twittering her thumbs.

"No, its ok," I said wiping my eyes, "Thanks," smiled tentatively, "So… what brought you here?" I asked casually.

"I just wanted to let you know that in case you ever need anything I'll be there," she said in one breathe, "I know how you feel. When Sam imprinted on Emily I wanted to die but everything's okay now and I know he couldn't help it. I was mad at Emily too but I forgave her," She paused, "Everything's going to be okay." I was shocked. How could this be _Leah_ talking? Hard, mean, bitter Leah?

"Thank You," I said, "I needed to hear that."

"I just didn't want to have a repeat of what happened… last time…" She faded out, "Not now that you have Naomi." "Last time" was a living nightmare. Edward, my vampire boyfriend had left me. I'll admit I was more or less catatonic. For a week I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I didn't want to put Charlie and Renee through that again, they hated seeing me so depressed.

"I'm trying," I said, "Thanks for coming over today." My voice cracked at the end and tears began streaming down my face. Leah came over and put her arm around me. I cried into her shoulder.


	8. Spying

EPOV

I was running. My decision was stupid, idiotic; I was infuriated with myself but the idea of going back was so tempting I didn't have the will to stop. To see Bella, to look into her beautiful brown eyes, even if just once more time, was heaven on earth. Seeing her tear stained face had done something to me and I knew I had to do something. I couldn't see my Angel crying and just _not _do anything. Why was she crying? Had something happened to Charlie? To Renee? I hoped she wasn't crying over me. I'll admit, the idea of her still caring enough about me to shed a tear was overpowering. I had to admit to myself though, after 7 years she couldn't still have feelings for me. That was why I left, so that she would move on. I hoped that for her own good she had.

I watched Bella through her back window. I felt like a Peeping Tom, invading her privacy. I hadn't spied on her for what seemed like forever. Her back was to me as she stood up and answered the door. Seeing her was enough to stop me dead in my tracks and glue my feet to the ground. Her dark brown hair, her slender figure, even from the back I could tell she was as beautiful as ever. No one, no Rosalie, no Tanya, could compare. She greeted a tall Native American girl at the door. Hearing her voice would have brought tears to my eyes, if I could cry… I couldn't wallow in that for long though before another scent, nearly as strong as Bella's floral scent invaded me. It was that girl at the door! She smelled… well, she smelled terrible. It was familiar though, I just couldn't place where I had smelled it before. I listened in on her conversation, I saw her wipe tears from her eyes, oh, how I wished I could go comfort her! The visitor had expressed her sympathy for something had happened with Jacob. _Who was Jacob? _I thought. As if a light bulb clicked on in my head realization flooded me. Jacob, he must have been why she was crying.

I listened in for awhile longer when I heard the Native American girl mention "last time". I didn't think anything of it until I read her thoughts, she envision pretty, 18 year old Bella, crying as a tall Native American man carried her from the woods near her house. Her face looked dead and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "He's gone, he's gone…" Bella said. Then I knew what "Last Time" was. It was when I had left her. I couldn't believe that I could do that to her, I was a evil. No wonder I was soulless. After living over a hundred years I had never been as upset as I had that minute. It had hurt to leave her but to see the consequences of my actions was too much.

Bella began to cry. I wanted to go and comfort her, and I almost did but the other girl beat me to the punch. I was glad someone was there to dry her tears, even if it wasn't me. At that moment I knew I couldn't leave Bella again.


	9. Driving

"Come on Naomi," I called, "We're going for a car ride." My little girl stepped outside the door of Charlie's house and slammed it shut with a bang. Naomi skipped towards me and the car, careful to step over the puddles left from last night's rain. I held out my hand to help her in the car seat.

"No!" She cried stubbornly, "Me do it meself!" I sighed and giggled at her language as she stumbled into the car. I buckled her up and got into the driver's seat. The car was a very "Mom" type van with lots of extra seats, perfect for a big family or for the carpooling soccer mom. Jacob had bought me this car in hopes of that we would experience all of those things together. Neither would happen though, since Naomi is an only child and it looked like she always would be due to the state of my marriage, and Naomi was much to girly to ever play soccer, or any sport for that matter.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Naomi asked. I shrugged as she watched me in the rearview mirror. I really didn't know where I was going, just a calming drive. I made a left turn but soon realized that put me on the road towards La Push. I quickly changed direction. There was no way I was going anywhere _near _Jacob or his hometown. Not after what happened.

We drove through deserted wooded roads and I just looked at the greenery and the trees. I didn't particularly care for the nature though. It took me a lot longer than it should have to realize where I was headed. Maybe my sub consciousness took me here, maybe it was just _fate_, but I guess I'll never know. I took a deep breath and stepped outside to gaze at the big white house.


	10. Remembering

I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped outside of the van then I went to the backseat to get Naomi. I didn't know why I was here or what I was doing, I didn't even know if the door was locked or if there was anything left in the house but I had decided to try. "Come on Mommy!" Naomi shouted as she broke free from the holds of her car seat and jumped down from the seat. "Come on!" She ran up the steps and turned the door knob. Naomi tore inside the open door. I took a deep breath and followed her into the unknown.

The house looked very similar to when I last saw it, that fateful day, that fateful party… The furniture was all in place, the pictures still on the wall, the only difference was that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust; they hadn't even bothered to put a white sheet over it all. I stood there for a minute letting the memories, and the pain that went along with them, wash over me.

I was taken out of my trance by a voice calling "Mommy! Look at the piano!" followed by the banging of the out of tune keys. I let the silent tears roll down my cheeks as the followed the voice of my little girl. She was sitting on the bench next to the big, black grand piano. _His Piano_. She was giggling as she ran her fingers from side of the piano to the other, high notes to low. I couldn't stop from remembering when _he _playing my lullaby on that same piano. I still remembered the comforting tune, but as time went by I forgot even more of it, forgot more of his face, forgot more of his voice. _You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. _

Naomi stopped playing and looked at me with her big brown eyes, "Mommy why you crying?" She asked innocently. I tried to cover it up but before I could she scooted of the bench and ran over to me. "Mommys aren't supposed to cry," she said as she wiped my tears away. Naomi looked at me for a second then ran back to the piano and began to play. I closed my eyes and listened.


	11. Visiting

"Um… Bella…" Charlie called tentatively from downstairs. I was sitting in my room with Naomi getting her dressed and doing her hair. I had decided on a pink and white striped dress with pigtails in her hair.

"What is it?" I called, picking Naomi up and walking to the top of the stairs.

"You might want to come down here…" I ran down the stairs but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was at the door. Jacob. _Why? _I thought, _how dare he show his face around here! He better not have that stupid imprintee-Alexis, with him. _But I quickly noticed he was alone. I clutched Naomi closer to me, hoping she hadn't already seen her father, but I was too late. Her eyes lit up, like a kid on Christmas morning and squirmed out of my embrace.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She cried running to give him a hug. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Charlie chose now to escape up the stairs.

"Put her down," I stated. "You can't just waltz in here and…"

"She's my daughter," He interrupted, "I have the right!" He paused and took a deep breath, tightening his hold on Naomi, "Let's talk."

"Fine," I surrendered, going to sit down on the couch in the living room. He followed. "So…" I began, trying to keep my cool, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my daughter," He swallowed and lifted his gave from Naomi's face to look me in the eyes; "I was hoping I could take her home for a few days and maybe introduce her to Alexis and let her see Billy."

"I don't know…" I trailed off. I was uncertain of my decision but it was Naomi who made up my mind. She was looking at Jacob with such love and admiration on her face, he reached down and tickled her belly and she squealed with delight. I couldn't deny her a father, I couldn't do that. "Ok, how does 3 days sound? You can drop her off here."

My Jacob smiled such a gorgeous smile, my heart wanted to melt, but I stopped it. He wasn't "My Jacob" anymore. He never would be.


End file.
